


Taking Care Of You For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciate/Appreciation, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Date/Date Night, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realized that Steve had been taking care of him, Rachel, & the children since the accident, He needs to take care of his lover?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Taking Care Of You For A Change:

*Summary: Danny realized that Steve had been taking care of him, Rachel, & the children since the accident, He needs to take care of his lover?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so happy that his daughter, Grace Williams, was doing better after the accident. He realized that he hasn’t been paying attention to his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett’s needs.

 

He went right to his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, who was all too happy to help. She was grateful to the former seal, & she would do anything to pay him back, & she will make sure that it happens. She knows that Steve loves her kids, & Danny, Plus, He extended to an invitation to her to be part of the ohana.

 

“Set up a surfing lesson or date, Since Steve loves the beach”, Rachel suggested helpfully. “Danno, Do it, He will love it”, The Young Girl said, as she smiled at him. She thought it’s time for him to be happy, Cause, He deserves it.

 

Charlie Williams, Their son, comes in, & greets his father with a big hug, after he had his play date. They all had lunch together, The Blond groans, as he realized that he forgot something. “I promised the kids that we would have a fun weekend this weekend”, He said, as he was feeling bad.

 

“Don’t worry, Danno, We can have fun next weekend”, The Teenager said, as she kissed her cheek. “Yeah, Mommy is gonna take us out for a fun day, Uncle Steve needs you”. Rachel said with a smile, “Do it, Daniel, You won’t regret it”. The Loudmouth Detective was smiling in response, as he was saying this.

 

“You are all amazing, Thank you for this, I will do it, Cause Steve needs to know how I feel, & how important he is to me”, & he kissed them all goodbye, & left in a hurry, so he could get started on his planning. He was excited to do this, & be with Steve too at the same time.

 

He surprised Steve, & had him close his eyes, & they made their way to the beach for their special evening. Danny smiles, cause he knows that Steve will love what he has planned for them, & that they will have fun, & be closer as a couple.

 

“What’s all of this ?”, he asked when he was told to open his eyes by his lover, “I realized that we haven’t had much quality time together since Grace’s accident, I wanted to do something wonderful for you, To show you that I appreciate you taking care of all of us”, He said, as he kissed him.

 

“We are gonna have a romantic dinner, But, We are gonna have a surf lesson til dusk”, Danny went on, as he told the hunky brunette, as they went down to the beach. “I love you, Danno, Thank you for doing this”, Steve said, as he kissed him passionately.

 

“You are welcome, & I love you too, I wanted to take care of you for a change”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him back. They continued down to the beach, so they can have some fun.

 

The End.


End file.
